


Teach Me

by Akemi92



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hot, Hot Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi92/pseuds/Akemi92
Summary: "Have you ever been with a woman?" -"Teach me"
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Teach Me

* * *

It's been a while since you moved to Seoul to teach English. You started with video lessons from your house and, when the company saw that Hongjoong, your student and rookie idol, was improving, they asked you to move to Seoul to teach him in person, sure that your teaching techniques would help him speak more fluently. Lucky for you, you studied a little bit of Korean before applying for the job and actually speaking to someone. The basics, greatly, helped you and now, months into living in Korea, you're happy to consider yourself kinda fluent. Hongjoong already knew some English when you met so it wasn't so hard to communicate.

Now it's a lot easier. In person he's more comfortable, he speaks more casually, you learn from him and he learns from you, you become friends. The other boys of his group welcome you and love spending time with you when you join Hongjoong for lunch or dinner at the company. A couple of them even ask you if you can teach them too and, after speaking with their manager, you set up more sessions with the others too. Their English is not as good as Hongjoong's but they learn pretty fast, they improve just as fast as they learn choreographies and the more time you spend with them, the more you get the feeling that your first student is distant, almost pissed off, but you don't understand why. Sure, while studying some specific vocabulary or situations, there has been some tension between the two of you, he's undeniably attractive after all with a side of adorable and cocky, not to mention smart and talented, but no one ever acted on it, tension dying right when the subject you were talking about was done. You don't feel like you've done something or been disrespectful towards him so, after weeks of coldness or straight up avoiding you, you decide to face him.

"And this is how you use this tense correctly in this context" you finish explaining.

"Got it" he replies, not even looking at you, already closing his book and getting up to leave.

"Joong" you call, he ignores you.

"Kim Hongjoong" you use his full name and he stops, attention on you again.

"Answer me" you speak in English.

"What?" he replies in your language.

"Why are you acting like this?" you go back to Korean now that you have his attention.

"Like this? How?"

"You're cold, you can't wait for the lesson to be over to go away and avoid me! I thought we were friends!"

"Well, you're being pretty friendly with the others too" he scoffs.

"I'm literally teaching them like I teach you?" you reply, confused.

"Have you already taught them about.. That?" he averts his eyes, seemingly shy.

"That? What do you mean?"

"You know" he scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed.

You wonder why he's so embarrassed, why he's not being straightforward and think about what could have been that you explained that made him like that and then you realize. That moment of tension between you two.

"Were just starting with the basics.. You know.. The first thing we talked about on video calls.."

"Oh.. Okay..I'm glad.." he chuckles.

"What's happening, Joong?"

"You felt it too, right? I know you did" he smirks, back to his usual self.

"I don't know what you're talking about" you deny.

"When we talked about sex, when we talked about what to say and do in those situations.. I saw your eyes, I saw everything" he walks closer to you, caging you between his arms and your desk, having you lift your head up to look at him.

"I.."

"Don't tell me you forgot your own language, 선생님 (seongsaengnim - teacher)" infamous smirk in sight, head cocked to the side. 

It's no use resisting him when you both know he's right. 

"Have you ever been with a woman?" your eyes stare at his chocolaty ones, voice low, sensual. He shakes his head, then, eyes moving to the lopsided smile plastered on your face.

You snake your arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to you.

A simple, quick peck on his lips is what has him gripping your hips and pulling you chest to chest with him.

"Teach me" he whispers, lips a breath away from yours.

Hongjoong shivers when your fingers trail underneath his shirt, feeling the smooth skin of his chest for the first time, when your nails, lightly, scratch his v line and the goosebumps creating right above the waistband of his jeans. His breathless gasps when your mouth engulfs his length for the first time are priceless, his moans spur you on, you do your best at sucking him, laving your tongue all over him on every slide and, when you leave him with a wet pop, he cradles your cheeks, pulling you up to meet your lips with his, to pour all of his passion into your first, real kiss.

He takes his time to make sure you're ready for him. His inexperienced fingers tease your nub and drive into you, hesitantly at first, with more confidence when he hears your desperate moans, when your brows furrow in pleasure.

"You're so wet" he says in English, having you shiver. "Perfect". His fingers open you up just enough for his hard cock to push past the first resistance he finds at your entrance. He stretches you out more and more until he can thrust into you effortlessly, your legs intertwined behind his back, your hands on his buttocks, pulling him as close as humanely possible.

Your moans bounce around in the small room you use to give the boys your lessons, they're loud, breathless. It feels so good, he feels so good and you can't stop kissing him, his lips, his cheeks, his neck. As his hips move faster and you both get closer to your highs, you suck on the skin of his neck, hard, leaving for a second to bite at the same spot again and again, taking your time imprinting your mark on him, satisfied when he releases with a groan, with your lips perfecting the purple mark now adorning his neck. As soon as he leaves your core, you whine, so close to your orgasm, wanting more.

"Please" you beg, hoping he'll make you cum just as hard and he did.

"Tell me what to do" he kisses you again.

"Fuck.. Lick my pussy, please" you whine.

He, immediately, kneels down, tongue licking your lower lips, spreading them open with his fingers, flicking your nub.

"Just like that, baby.. Keep doing that" your fingers find purchase in his hair, pulling him closer, grinding on his tongue until you're releasing, gasping, out of breath.

"I learned a lot today" Hongjoong jokes, kissing your forehead, an arm around your shoulders.

"I can teach you a lot more" you smirk.

"Only to me though"

"Only to you" you peck his lips and rest your head on his shoulder, resting for a little bit before he has to go practice with the others. 


End file.
